


Into His Bones

by StarsFleet



Series: Destiel Drabbles [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-16
Updated: 2013-09-16
Packaged: 2017-12-26 19:44:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/969580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarsFleet/pseuds/StarsFleet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel visits Dean's grave.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Into His Bones

Dirt fell through Cas’ fingers, and the earth felt raw against his palms.

His words were stuck in his throat, and they were clawing their way out with a violent passion and vigor. He sobbed, eyes inflamed with tears and hands shaking against the ground.

"I never told you," he whispered, clenching his fists tight until his knuckles turned white.

He knew Sam was watching him, he knew he looked insane, but the words, they were fighting their way out of his body, aching to be said, to be painted over his grave, to be sung to his bones.

"I love you!" Cas shouted, over and over, until his throat stung. He yelled it to Dean’s grave, to Dean’s skeleton beneath the earth, to Dean’s soul in the air around him.

He’d never got to tell him while he was alive.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a really, really quick thing, be sure to check out the rest of the collection (they're longer, I promise) c: Remember you can always submit drabbles to me here http://starsfleet.tumblr.com


End file.
